St Lucia
by RapunzelInTheSnow
Summary: She's shy, she's got a parrot, and staying with Denmark. Oh dear. Oh dear indeed.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed unhappily, running my fingers through my hair.

So maybe coming here was a bit of a mistake. All these people made me really nervous, especially the blondes arguing in the corner. England and France made me really nervous. They had changed my skin colour by 'colonizing' me.

I coughed, and tried to find America, but his eyes passed right past me. I sighed.

"Ah, it is Lucia! Lucia came to visit!" A high English voice said, delighted.

I swore inwardly. Stupid Sealand! I ran for it, and bumped into someone.

"Oh, hello. Why are England and France running towards you?"

I burst into tears, and ran away from the mild mannered man who I had bumped into, who was probably Russia (run, Lucia, run!), and tripped over someone's foot. I screamed and fell.

"What the hell? Who are you?" I looked up teary eyed at an angry Germany.

"England and France are harassing me!"

Just then they appeared and France picked me up. "Ah, Lucille!"

I bit him and fell to the ground, crawling at high speed, when someone stopped them and slung me over his shoulders.

"Germany!" I gaped at him and he glared at them.

"How dare you harass a young lady? Have you no shame?"

He wouldn't put me down. I wriggled a little and blushed like mad. "_Almay!_ _Tanpri mete m 'desann!"_

Germany glared at England and France, marching away.

A smallish man with a curl spotted me across Germany's shoulders and rushed over. I barely recognized him as Italy (North).

"_Chi sei? _Is she your girlfriend, Germany?"

Germany blushed slightly. "Certainly not, she is a country. I rescued her from France and England."

I looked sideways. That was an overstatement. Kidnapped might be a better word.

"_Chi sei, bella?"_

I didn't know much Italian. I knew about three words, actually.

"_Itali, mwen pa konprann sa w di a ... tanpri pale angle!"_

We stared at each other in mutual confusion until a certain unwelcome blonde butted in.

"Lucille is speaking in her language, of course. She was asking you to speak in English, Italy."

I screamed and clung to Germany.

"And as for who she is, she is St Lucia, an island… who could become French territory again, non, Lucille?"

Germany stepped forward. "That is enough! Leave her alone, France!"

I succeeded in fleeing the large German and clung to Italy, crying.

"I don't want to be French territory, I don't want to die, oh please, for the love of God leave me alone, and I don't want to be English territory, I'm a country in my own right, I don't want to die!"

Italy blinked at me, as did Germany, France and England.

In fact, for the first time in ages the room was absolutely silent.

"Ah, _bella…_you are a lot like me, huh?" Italy hugged me. "You can become Italy's ally!"

Everyone was staring at me and Italy, and France smacked Italy's head. "Lucille cannot be like you! She was my territory!"

"Was!" I clung to Italy, and Germany stepped in front of us again. Italy started sobbing and I patted his head gently.

I realised Germany had said my name and looked up.

"To settle this, Lucia will be staying with…"

A large hand landed on my shoulder. "Lucia is so an independent nation. But she can stay with me!"

I looked up at the spiky haired man who smelled of beer and blinked. "Who are you?"

"I'm the King. But sweetie, _you _can call me Denmark."

I looked uncertainly around and Italy nodded at me, although that might be because he fell asleep. I bit my lip. "I'm not sure…"

"Then it's settled!" Denmark grabbed my arm and I froze. He smiled down at me, but it was like a demon's smile.

I shuddered and he smiled happily again. "I'm so happy you agreed!"

"But, wait, I didn't agree!" I protested as he dragged me away.

A guy fell into step beside us, almost silently. I looked sideways and he pointed to the parrot. "You have a parrot, Miss Lucia."

I blushed slightly. "No pirate jokes!" I patted the parrot's head and Denmark grinned at the guy. "Hey, Iceland, how are you?"

"Fine, thank you." He pointed to the puffin sitting on his shoulder. "See, if you are liking puffins, Mr Puffin is very cool. What is the parrot called?"

"I didn't name her yet." I smiled at the silver haired boy and he stepped in front of Denmark.

"Shall we go for a drink?"

Denmark's eyes lit up. "Yeah, totally!"

He picked me up in his arms and ran.

Yes, the world meeting was definitely not a good thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review, reviews are good for writers!**

"Jeg elsker at drikke! Du ikke, Lucia?" Denmark hugged me and Iceland grinned at nothing. Denmark didn't even notice when I escaped the hug.

"I can't understand you. I don't really drink, if that's what you mean." I sighed at both of them in front of me and my parrot rolled its eyes.

"Are these people mental, Lucy?"

"It's Lucia." I eyed both of them and pointed to Denmark. "That one is. I'm not sure about Mr Iceland."

"Lucia, will you get us home?" Iceland sounded slightly slurred. I sighed again.

"Iceland, I don't know where you live, and with the state the both of you are in I'm not sure you do either."

Iceland frowned. "Where do I live?" He put down his bottle of alcohol and tapped Denmark. "I'm serious, Denmark. Where do I live?"

Denmark giggled. "I can't remember!"

I picked up Denmark's mobile phone. Ringing the first number I found, a Nordic voice answered me.

"Denmark?"

I bit my lip. "He's drunk. I'm Lucia, who is this?"

"This is Norway." The person on the other end of the line sighed. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, Norway, please come get him and Iceland. Neither of them remembers where they live."

"What? Little brother went drinking with Den? Oh no. Miss Lucia, where are you?" He seemingly held no emotion in his voice.

"A bar called Carla's. It's near where the meeting was. Please can you come take us home, Mr Norway?" I pleaded with the voice on the end of the line. My Inner Weirdo was screaming '_come on, you asshat! I'M STUCK HERE WITH YOUR DRUNKEN BROTHERS!'_

I mulled over the fact that they were drunk, and the lack of emotion in Norway's voice. I stood up and went to wait outside.

It was cold, unusually, and I huffed on my hands trying to keep them warm. Denmark stumbled after me and I blinked.

"Though you were drunk, Mr Denmark."

"Emil is naming your parrot Whisky. He said to tell you."

I screeched, rushing inside, and snatching up my parrot. "Her name's not Whisky! You can't name my parrot whisky! Her name is…"

I thought for a minute.

"…it's Orchid." I calmed the parrot down, and Denmark threw me over his shoulder again, singing happily.

"Lucia is here again, Lucia is our friend!" He patted my head and I started to hope that Norway would get here soon, because this was way awkward.

Orchid flew over to sit on Emil's shoulder. Traitor.

I sighed. "Mr Denmark, please put me down." He shook his head, laughing. "No way! It's fun carrying you around! You are like a little bear!"

I blushed red and tried to wiggle out from the stupid drunken idiot's grip. It was not fair!

"HEY WAITER!" I yelled.

The person serving us walked over.

"Put everything on France's tab. Tell him Lucille says _bonjour._"

I grinned at Denmark before he dropped me in shock on to the cold pub floor.

The stone pub floor.

"What did you just do, Lucia?"

"Made sure you can keep drinking, punishing France and Norway at the same time." I folded my arms.

Iceland stared vaguely at where I had been a few seconds ago, at Denmark's shoulder to be precise and frowned.

"That isn't nice."

I frowned. "Then don't get drunk."

"But you know that Den will drink until his liver is turning to putty." I grimaced and nodded, sitting down next to Iceland and wincing. "Maybe. Maybe his brain will wake up from long hibernation and actually tell him not to drink."

Iceland looked down and I bit my lip. "Oh, I didn't mean that offensively… I'm sorry…"

I trailed off as I saw him laughing, and Denmark frowned slightly. "Did you say something, Luce?"

Iceland shook his head and laughed again. I grinned slightly and Denmark raised an eyebrow. I curled up on the seat of the booth and Denmark sat next to me.

"Are you tired?"

I nodded. "I've got to stay awake until Norway comes, though. I'm keeping an eye on you."

Denmark burst out laughing and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Now, that's a real laugh!"

The door burst open and a man with light blond hair and blue eyes walked over. "I'm here. You are very drunk." He surveyed the mess of glasses on the table. I put my head on Denmark's shoulder and fell asleep, hoping that Norway would take care of his brother and friend.

… Denmark's point of view…

Lucia had fallen asleep against me and I grinned up at Norway. "Isn't she sweet?" I patted the hair and noticed something.

"Hey look! She's got blond hair here… but a little bit of brown hair here!" I grinned and hugged her and she sighed, shifting about slightly.

"I see. We are going home now."

I pouted. Norway was no fun! I let him pick up a passed out Iceland and picked Lucia up. She clung to my coat. "Where are we going?" she asked me, sleepily.

"Home, according to Norway. Go back to sleep, Lucia!"

She fell back asleep, lids covering the hazel orbs, and resumed lightly sleeping.


	3. Chapter 3

**My OC Coats Island will also make an appearance here! Please read my other story Coats Island to find out about her, she won't be appearing too much here…**

Although I am not accommodating at the best times, I am actually a nice person when I can be bothered. And I am a little spacey, but I do notice things.

Which is why, when I came to the meeting I just knew that France would be behind us (because he wasn't harassing England) so I hid inside the last place he would look.

I thought I had a hell of a lot of bottle doing this, as Russia looked down in surprise as I burrowed inside his coat and prayed he wouldn't rip me apart as France ran past yelling my name.

"Kolkolkolkolkol…" I felt the purple aura leak out and I hurriedly flung myself out of the coat and started to cry a little.

"I'm so sorry! I just needed to hide and there was nowhere to hide and Oh, God, I'm so sorry please don't kill me!" A huge Russian hand patted my head and I looked up to Russia's smile, still surrounded by that purple aura.

"It's okay as long as you're sorry…" I nodded, praying that I wouldn't die as I felt someone's eyes on me. Oh god. This person felt scarier than Russia… I mean it was like two files stuck in my back. Like this person wanted to actually bloody kill me and make sure I never went near Russia again. I looked around and then back to Russia…

He was gone? I exhaled, slightly calmer and this girl came by glaring at me.

"Where did big brother go?"

"Off air because no one liked the show?" I quipped, trying to get a smile out of her. Big mistake.

"I said, where is big brother?" She lifted me up under my armpits, like when your parents play aeroplane with you. And this girl wanted me to crash, burn and melt so I was no longer a threat. She was sooooo freaking scary. _Damn straight, _my Inner Weirdo squeaked.

"He left, I didn't see where. I just hugged him to get away from France because France was chasing him by the way, oh please don't kill me I still have my bar tab to fill and my manga to read, and so many books and my cat and mmmph!"

She had set me back down and slapped a hand over my mouth. "Do you never shut up? I saw brother pat your head, why did he do that? FIVE WORDS ONLY."

I thought for a little while and prepared to run.

"Sorry, I don't know why." She slapped the hand back over my mouth and looked sideways. "I guess that's alright. If you do that again, I will find you and shut you up…"

She left me shaking and went off, presumably to find Russia. Orchid appeared from inside my jacket and shivered.

"Yeah, I think she's scary too, Orchid. I can't say that she took to me." I noticed a hung-over Dane trying to pass notes to Norway and walked over hoping that the Dane would at least be sober enough to reassure me.

"Luciaaaaaaaaaaaa!" He shouted then clutched his own head, moaning in pain. This at least cheered me up a bit and I smiled slightly.

Norway looked at me and then tipped his head to one side. "Why are you upset?" I noticed this weird curl bobbing alongside his head actually separate from his hair. I stared for a minute before hanging my head.

"I hugged Russia and I think Belarus now wishes to kill me, normal stuff like France trying to chase me around AGAIN, Orchid loving your brother more than me…" I pointed at Orchid landing on Iceland's shoulder and slumped into the chair before raising my eyebrows.

"Who's this?" A girl with dark blonde hair and Tiffany blue eyes was arguing with Iceland, telling him that liquorice was a stupid addiction to have and that frankly maple and camomile flavoured tea was a much better thing to like. Iceland frowned and started to argue with her and point out that the tea she apparently drank tasted like paper with a grudge. She snorted and soon they were arguing extremely loudly. Norway had a small spark of amusement in his eyes.

"That's Canada's little sister, Coats Island. She and Iceland argue a lot…"

Den frowned. "Who?"

I looked sideways at him. I see. So maybe he didn't really have the brain cells needed to see Canada and Coats Island…

I shook my head. "Never you mind, Mr Denmark!" He made a soppy face and nearly crushed my ribs, hugging me. "Aw, sweet little Lucia!"

I tried to wriggle away from the hug and failed miserably as he continued to tell me that I was adorable like a little adopted kitten (oh joy, that's the reason I'm dying from cracking ribs) before he got strangled with his tie, and I dropped to the floor gasping.

"Idiot. You were choking her."

Den looked puzzled. "Huh?"

I sweat dropped. _This guy…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Coats Island is here again! Sorry…**

**But Belarus will turn up again (shiver).**

I was watching Coats Island, with a grin on my face. It was actually kind of obvious that she minded what Iceland said, while Iceland didn't care about what she said that much unless she insulted liquorice. It was actually quite funny to watch.

Someone gripped my shoulder. "I could not find brother. Are you sure you don't know where he went?" The voice was sickeningly sweet and very, very, threatening. I yelped and scooted away. "Extremely! Absolutely sure that I don't know where he's gone!" I reassured the scary woman as she waved a knife about lazily in the air. She examined me with harsh eyes for a minute before deciding that I must be telling the truth and sniffing, leaving me. My heart hammered in my chest and another hand landed on my shoulder, and I screamed this time before a large and oddly familiar hand clamped over my mouth.

"Jeez! You might as well think I'm a murderer the way you were carrying on! You even bit me!" I turned around in shock.

"Mr Denmark! I'm so sorry, I thought you were Russia or Belarus!" At the names he visibly recoiled before looking over my shoulder in surprise. "Hey, is that Whisky?"

I turned around. "I told you her name is Orchid…!" France was talking to her happily and I was frozen in shock, before producing a match. "A torch to light our way…" I murmured shakily and shuffled towards France, while Mr Denmark watched (I can only presume he found this amusing).

"Please can I have my parrot back?" I tried to snatch Orchid and he held her out of reach.

"Lucille, she is just so cute!" He started to coo over her and I waved the match at him, trying to appear threatening. "Put my parrot down!"

"I found a rather large amount of drink and a message on my tab at the bar when I went yesterday, Lucille." He announced this nonchalantly but a small vein throbbed in his forehead. "Might I assume you like to drink?"

I gulped and let a little of my own anger creep subtly into my voice. "There is a difference between liking alcohol and liking drinking! Anyway, that was just payback for all the times you've… been creepy…"

He looked sideways at me, slightly amused. "Me, creepy? I thought that you liked me, seeing as your coat of arms has the fleur de lis there." I flushed and to clear my throat, I coughed. "Seven times I have belonged to you! I am a sovereign island country now, France! You've no right to pick on me or my parrot anymore!" Orchid pecked him and flew over to my shoulder as we walked away, and Denmark grinned at me before seeing I was upset.

"Seven times?"

"Shut up!" I blew out the match and went red. "It was, oh bamboo! I can't believe you'd tease me about that! I won't ever make you callaloo soup ever now! You'll go to the afterlife or wherever never having tasted it!" I stamped my foot and he laughed at me.

"Jako a ak banbou ak limyè ak angle leve yo tou rad sou peyi mwen an nan bra, ou Dane estipid!" (The parrot and bamboo and light and English rose are also on my country's coat of arms, you stupid Dane!) I turned swiftly away and went to find Italy. I hadn't seen him since that terrible first meeting and it would do me good to meet up with him again. He was always so cheerful and might be able to cheer me up.

I spotted a gravity defying curl and finally burst into tears, hugging Italy and sobbing about how mean France was and how unsympathetic and teasing Denmark was and basically just crying. I finally became aware that Italy had frozen in place.

I looked up and two absolutely furious eyes latched onto mine. "Ragazza, the way you were sobbing makes me think you wanted sympathy. Were you thinking I was my fratello?" I could tell when someone was angry and right now he was on the edge of absolute explosion. I also realised that this person was not the cheerful and bubbly person I had been looking for.

South Italy. Whoops. Probably, I reflected, a good idea to run away now. I tried to step back and my shoulders were grabbed. "Oh, no, I don't think you can run away until you explain why you were crying." I turned my face away from the (scary and v. angry) Italian. "I don't have to tell you!"

His glare bored into my cheek. "Oh, so you wanted to tell my fratello, but you can't tell me?" I turned back to face him.

"I can't tell you because I don't even know you. I probably should, but I don't, otherwise I would tell you. Kindly let go of my shoulders, because I've been having a horrible day filled with scary Russian girls, creepy Frenchmen, and unsympathetic, alcoholic Danes. Also I will let my parrot scratch your face." I indicated Orchid who didn't actually look very scary at that moment.

He laughed. "See? It wasn't that hard to tell me."

I blinked. I had actually, in my anger, told him exactly why I was crying. How strange.

"Now, I will let you go, and if you turn around you can see Norway strangling that alcoholic unsympathetic Dane." I whipped around and watched as Norway held onto Denmark's tie, and spotted Coats Island running away from Sweden (I wonder why?) while Iceland stood behind Norway. Finland was trying to stop the Dane being strangled.

I finally laughed a little. "Quite the sight." I turned round to smile at the man but found empty air. Had I imagined him?

No, he was in Spain's clutches and as red as a tomato. Oh well, if Norway was tormenting Denmark I might as well join in the fun...


	5. Chapter 5

"You met my little brother?"

I nodded. Denmark had been left tied up in a corner by Norway, so I was free to talk to Italy. We were eating pasta that he'd snuck into the meeting (how the holy hell he managed to do that I have no idea) and it was seriously good pasta. Norway was dragging Denmark away very slowly, and I laughed a little.

"Did my baby brother swear at you?" Worried amber eyes looked up at me. He seemed very worried about it and I thought back over the conversation. Surprisingly, he hadn't, even though I knew of South Italy's reputation for swearing at everyone regardless. I shook my head in answer and Italy tipped his head to one side, a puzzled "Ve?" as his only reply. We continued to eat in silence and I looked up to see Belarus chasing Russia who looked extremely panicked.

"Why is Russia so scared of her? I mean, it's not that she's not scary, but Russia's scary too, isn't he, Italy?"

Silence met my words and I looked about for Italy, panicking at his sudden disappearance. "Italy? Italy?!" I stood up and saw a glimmer of white waving about frantically, rushing towards it.

"Belarus is very scary, ve? So I will surrender now!" He tried to grin but ended up clinging to me and crying, screaming that he was too young to die. I started to pat his back, trying to calm him down.

"She is very scary, but she's chasing Russia, not you! It's alright, Italy!" I smiled at him and he started to rub his eyes, sniffling slightly but cheering up. He didn't stop the clinginess even when the lunch break was declared over. Coats Island had been sent home by a seething Germany (tipped off by Iceland) so I was ever so slightly bored. Italy was told to stop clinging to me by him, and burst into tears again. Sobbing, he clung to me and shook his head until an untied Denmark picked him up and deposited him in his seat with a "there ya go!" while Germany gritted his teeth and tried very hard to keep his temper.

"So who will sit next to Lucille now?" asked an unwelcome voice. Norway stood up silently and sat next to me, glaring and fidgeting and not even saying anything. I looked at him sideways and tried to pretend I wasn't when he met my eyes. So that didn't work.

I had got Denmark drunk, but it was the whole getting Iceland drunk I was worried about. It occurred to me suddenly (oh, curse my Inner Weirdo) that if he killed me now there would be no witnesses. I tried to wriggle sideways and my shoulder brushed against another person's. They immediately began to laugh loudly, and I squealed, clinging to the nearest person in surprise.

Which just happened to be Norway.

I turned to look at the person I'd disturbed, which happened to be America (who knew he was ticklish?) and back at Norway. He smacked the back of my head and I began to stammer out an apology, huddling back into my own seat and wishing that Italy was here because I was stuck between an idiot and someone who was neutral about me.

"Yo, dudette." I looked at America and he grinned. "I was wondering, what's with that plastic parrot? You already have a real one, right?"

I looked down at the plastic parrot and mercilessly popped its head off. America screamed until I took a large swig.

"It's a hip flask," I explained, feeling very rational, "of my absolute favourite drink, which you are not allowed to steal." I popped the cap/ bird's head back on the top of the bottle and Norway sighed.

"I now have to deal with two idiots?" he asked himself, and I flushed angrily. I wasn't an idiot; I could actually hold my drink very well. If he was this rude to Mr Denmark then frankly he deserved to deal with him drunk. My anger wasn't an impressive thing, and I never appeared drunk when I was, but this was unfair.

I laid my head on the table, trying not to think that Norway was being deliberately hurtful. He was probably unaware, due to Mr Denmark's thick skin. It just was me caught in the crossfire due to Mr Denmark picking me to live with him, and Norway's sudden decision that I was an idiot too.

Norway chopped a hand on my head so that the table suddenly hurt me and I let out a howl. Raising my head, I saw Germany looking like an avenging angel and his eyebrows twitched mere seconds before he erupted with anger.

"ST LUCIA! IF YOU CANNOT BEHAVE YOURSELF THEN DO NOT TAKE PART IN THE MEETING!" he yelled.

I felt my eyes sting. "But it was this git!" I pointed to Norway who looked expressionless. Germany looked disbelievingly at the Nordic country and my lip started to tremble before Denmark picked me up and sat me on his lap, shushing me and saying a load of nonsense.

I buried my head in his jacket, and brought my arm up with the hip flask. I emptied it before chucking it at Norway's head, and smiling slightly when it bounced off of his head. A shocked silence followed as Norway picked it up and examined it. He raised a hand and pointed to me.

"She did it."

I glared at him as Germany started to scold me, calling me a damn nuisance, slinging me over one shoulder and literally carrying me out of the room. He placed me on a sofa outside and scowled at me.

"Stay here! You can come next meeting if you behave properly as is befitting of a country!"

_What, like the others do? _Sniped my inner Weirdo, but I just closed my eyes, and heard Germany go back inside the room. I could even hear everyone arguing and Greece snoring. If that was behaving properly I was a tangoing llama. I took Orchid out of my jacket and decided that no way was I staying here, while I was being blamed for something that wasn't really my fault. Standing up, I strode from the sofa and made it out of the doors, looking around me. It wasn't exactly fair, this. I was going home and by that I meant the hotel room. It just was a long day that I didn't care for.

As I walked in, I noticed a little yellow chick sitting outside. I retraced my steps.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" It cheeped at me, and I could have sworn it shook its head. Now, normal birds don't do that. I picked it up anyway and carried it inside. "I'm guessing you're lost. I'll take you to my room and then see if your owner comes to find you." It snuggled up to my jacket and I grinned, checking in as I walked back to Reception. As I went through to my room, the tiny little fluffball fell asleep against Orchid. I chuckled as Orchid started complaining.

"Live with it. He's extremely sweet." I stroked him gently, careful not to wake him up. Then, I collapsed onto my bed and fished out another full hip flask to drink. Gulping, I finished it off and dropped the flask onto the floor, and rolled over. Opening the drawer of the bedside table I picked out one of the huge bottles of I'd brought with me for emergencies, and started drinking.

…

Denmark was the first out of the meeting. "Luuciaaaa!" He looked at the sofa. "Germany? I thought you said she was here?"

Germany frowned. "She was! I put her there and told her to stay there." He looked about, and Denmark gave him a look.

"Have you ever dealt with someone in a tantrum? She probably ran the second your back was turned," he snorted, before a slight look of worry passed over his features.

"She'll be back at the hotel," Norway said quietly, shaking his head at the Dane's stupidity. Denmark smiled in slight relief, and ran the exact same way as Lucia had. When he turned up at the hotel, he raced towards Lucia's room.

"Lucia! Open the door!" It was a happy yell, but the sound of glugging came from within, with a muffled "S'd 'ff."

He frowned. "Lucia, are you alright?" A small scuffle and a very loud shout from down the corridor caught his attention. He saw Prussia, who was panicking in such a manner that he was basically destroying everything in sight. The door unlocked and a tussled head appeared, listening to the scream of "GGIIIIIIIILLLLLBIIIIIIIIIIRDD!"

She produced a little yellow chick. "Is this your Gilbird?" It flew to settle on Prussia's head, and she nodded before locking the door again. Prussia frowned, turning to Denmark.

"Did you smell rum just then?"

Denmark sniffed, before turning back in a panic, and pounding on the door, screaming. Gilbird fell asleep on Prussia's head, even though Prussia was staring in shock as Denmark tried to kick the door open and failed miserably.

Norway was walking to the hotel when he heard them, and quickened his pace. "What is wrong with you?" he asked them, as they were flinging themselves at the door.

"It's your fault!" screamed Denmark in a panic. "Lucia locked herself in her room with God knows how much rum!" Footsteps sounded beside them and England knelt beside the door.

"Lucia, open this door!"

"Don't want to." The voice was only a tad slurred, although she had almost certainly drunk more than a bottle. "V'ry glad I'm not a human. Would be dead." A dry chuckle came and Norway actually started to worry. Suddenly a cry of anguish came from inside, and the door was unlocked. A stumbling Lucia walked past them to be stopped by Prussia.

She looked up at him. "Why is the rum gone?" She stared sorrowfully at her boots and Denmark swore behind her while Norway blinked. England let forth a string of profanities that would have made a barbarian blush, and Prussia looked around his new friend *cough* captive *cough cough* and stared.

There were nine empty rum bottles, seventeen hip flasks, and one very drunk parrot that had obviously joined in the festivity.

They turned back to look at Lucia, who was running away happily brandishing her wallet down the hall, and Norway coughed.

They turned to look at him, questioning.

"Has it not occurred to you complete idiots (aside from my friend, England) that if we are astonished by the amount of rum she has managed to drink, it would be a bad idea to let her by any more, which she is probably going to go and do even as we speak?"

Realisation hit along with (for Denmark) a forehead flick from Norway. Horror filled their faces, and they began to run.

"We have to find her before she buys more!" Prussia yelled, racing ahead. Looks like all that forced training with his younger brother had paid off – he was overtaking them at a considerable rate.

"AGREED!" yelled England and Denmark. They looked extremely panicked, and England was trying to run faster than Denmark. He was failing.

"I guess…" Norway muttered, even though he was worried. He looked like he was walking but was ahead of Denmark and England.

…

Russia was at the liquor store, buying himself some vodka seeing as he had forgotten to pack the emergency bottle when he saw Lucia. He smiled at her, expecting her to run away, but she ignored him, piling sixteen bottles of rum onto the counter and paying for them, smiling at the sweating attendant. It was at this point that Russia noticed she already smelt strongly of rum and decided it might be best if he intervened.

"Sunflower, are you sure you are okay?"

She nodded, smiling in an unfocused manner and managing to walk out of the doors before drinking straight from one of the bottles. "Yup."

He gently removed the bag of bottles from her hand and held onto it. "How much have you drunk?"

"Aside from this?" she asked him, grinning uncharacteristically evilly. "I have drunk nine bottles, seventeen hip flasks, and three cups from room service."

He wrenched the bottle from her hand immediately. "No more rum."

"Rum!" She reached out for it and he shook his head just as they were spotted by Prussia, Denmark, England and Norway. Norway reached her first, scooping her up and then stepping back from Russia, maintaining a safe distance.

"How is she?" asked England, standing between Russia and Prussia as a cautionary measure.

"If you substitute vodka for rum, even I have never drunk that much. And she still looks sober." He handed Norway the rum. "Don't drink this. It's extremely strong."

She'd already fallen asleep in Norway's arms, snoring softly. Gilbird flew away from Prussia and snuggled into her jacket as he had earlier.

**2000 WORDS, WHOOP! So how was this chapter? I hope it was okay. Russia doesn't worry about her that much, by the way. Also, if you want to request something, then do, because I don't mind that! Please review, okay?**


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke very slowly, when a headache thundered and threatened to split my head apart. I felt like screaming but decided against doing so due to patented Lucia logic (hangover plus screaming = pain) and moved very slowly to the door. As I reached it a loud voice brought me to my knees.

"Why hasn't she woken up yet?"

I groaned, crawling as the headache reminded me that it was alive and kicking, and would prefer apparently to be kicking me. I managed to make it to the bathroom before I threw up, shaking.

"Bloody, bloody hell!" I wailed, before vomiting again. What the hell had happened yesterday?

…

Norway heard the sound of St Lucia throwing up and began to choke Denmark with his tie. "Shut up. You can't be loud until she's gotten over her hangover, idiot." He dragged the Dane along and walked up the stairs.

"St Lucia?" he asked gently, opening the bathroom door. A coughing sound came from the floor and he saw her in a heap, moaning in Creole.

At least he assumed it was Creole. It didn't sound like any language he knew.

She looked up at him and impressed him by managing to speak English in her hang over state. "I could have been in the shower or something. Do you always walk into unlocked bathrooms?"

He gained a little pink colouring but shoved Denmark out and held her hair out of the way when he saw her going green again. She vomited, and he looked at Denmark.

"Get her some aspirin or something…" Lucia looked up at him, and burst into tears, and he got his phone.

"Iceland… Get me some water, okay? Lucia has a very bad hangover. Yes, I am upstairs."

Feet thundered upstairs and Iceland saw how bad it was, while Norway took the bottle of water from him, pouring it over Lucia's neck and making sure some of it went on her forehead. She started to look a little better.

"Thanks, Norway…" She curled up, shaking a little, and Norway wrapped an arm around her, thankful for once that Denmark drank so much. Without past experience he would have never been able to deal with the hung-over sovereign island. He'd brought her back to his house after she passed out, strongly suspecting that the Danish man would not know how to deal with her when she woke up in the state she was in now.

Iceland hovered uncertainly by the door. "What should I do?" he asked finally, eyes darting from Lucia to the stairs. Norway sighed.

"Go downstairs and pry that idiot away from my fridge. Remind him he was meant to bring up the aspirin."

Iceland ran back down the stairs, while St Lucia looked around wildly. "Where's Orchid?"

"Who's Orchid?" Norway asked her, somewhat puzzled.

"My parrot." She stood up shakily, looking around, eyes frantic.

"Whisky is downstairs." He saw the quiet island nation visibly change.

"Her name is not Whisky! It's Orchid! And oh, you damn Nordic!" She actually seemed angry, and Norway looked at her oddly.

"Do you know that your anger isn't really an impressive thing?" he asked her quietly. "She's having breakfast; you're not the only one with a nasty hangover." He gently steered her towards the stairs, making sure she didn't stumble on the way down before walking over to Denmark who was clutching both a bottle of children's Nurofen and a beer.

He snatched the medicine and walked over to the drawer to fish about for a medicine spoon. Finding one, he then brandished the small bit of plastic at the suffering island nation.

"It will help, and then you can go back to sleep."

She opened her mouth and Norway immediately unscrewed the bottle and fed her a spoonful, holding her nose so she had to swallow the medicine. She frowned and tried to say something but the second medicine dose went down. She coughed, and glared at him.

"This isn't fair! I have no idea what happened yesterday, I've thrown up, and you're forcing medicine down my throat!" Denmark turned around at this.

"Oh, you don't remember?" He looked genuinely interested, while Norway just clicked his tongue in annoyance. The Dane grinned shakily.

"You locked yourself in your room with a load of rum and then you drank it all, tried to buy more and passed out. Russia also basically admitted that you can out drink him, and you gave us a scare."

She blinked. "Oh. I do sometimes do that when I'm very upset. And I remember being blamed for what Norway did…"

She placed a finger either side of her forehead, and made a humming sound as she tried to think.

"I conclude that it would be best to treat this incident as the result of hormones and leave it for other people to deal with while I go and sleep," she said finally, causing Norway to spin around in surprise and Iceland to turn around, while Denmark just nodded in agreement.

Iceland caught hold of her shoulder. "Are you stupid?! You can't ask other people to deal with your problems!" He saw her eyes widen slightly and then a dark aura presented itself.

"Norway thinks that my parrot's name is Whisky…" She smiled, terrifying the small Nordic. "I think you'll let go of my shoulder now, don't you?" Her voice sweetened, and Iceland stepped back very slowly as she made her way to the stairs, before she slipped and fell. The second time she made it up the stairs and a large 'thunk' notified them that she had fallen onto her bed.

They sweat-dropped and Iceland stabbed a finger towards the ceiling. "Gravity's not really her friend when she's in this state, is it?" he said, looking to his older brother. Norway shook his head and Dane laughed, drinking some of his beer before Norway poured it over his head, while the parrot was fed Nurofen by Mr Puffin.

…

A knock at the door woke me up and I blinked. "Whuh?"

"It's the King! Open up!" The Dane opened my door anyway and I glared at him, wrapping the blanket around myself like a cocoon. He stopped, staring.

"You look like a caterpillar." He grinned after this remark and I rolled over in my makeshift cocoon/ armour against loudmouth Danes.

"Sod off. I'm sleeping." I closed my eyes and opened them to see him being choked by Norway and a piece of liquorice being offered to me. I tugged a hand out of my cocoon of blankets and took it, eating it and grinning up at Iceland.

"Don't worry; I'm no longer weird and scary."

He sighed. "Good. You were reminding me of that horrible maple idiot for a minute there."

I wriggled out of the cocoon, anxious to match make. "Oh? So you don't like her? I think she's kind of cute." He wrinkled his nose and shook his head.

"She's too loud, and has weird tastes." My eyes landed on the packet of liquorice and he followed my gaze.

"You just ate a piece! Liquorice isn't weird!" He turned away and I smiled a little, and beckoned him back.

"The liquorice isn't weird, but eating the amount you do is slightly weird. So one could say that you have weird tastes…"

Norway and Denmark looked up and at the same time said "That's true…" before carrying on fighting. I looked at them.

"What are all of you doing in here anyway? It may be a guest room… but at the moment I intend it to be my room until I'm in a fit state to leave." I glared at Denmark in particular, and Norway silently got him in a headlock and looked up at her.

"Do you want him out of here?" he asked me very politely, and ignored Denmark's protests of "Lucia is mine! I should stay here!" and so on, and I nodded, before Den got tossed down the stairs, complete with loud cries of "Ouch!"

I abandoned my blankets. "Mr Denmark!" I was about to run down the stairs when…

Well, I think I wrapped my left foot around my right ankle. And I have never met Finland before, much less Sweden, but they were helping Denmark up when I fell down the stairs.

Actually scratch that, I never even touched the stairs when I fell. But I did crash into Finland, and consequently Denmark and Sweden.

The first thing that was said was "Lucia? Is gravity still not your friend?" I opened my eyes and saw that someone unfamiliar had caught me and the small blond man I presumed was Finland due to the ranting that had gone on from Denmark previously. I'd gathered a description of sorts from him about Sweden too, so I looked about for that guy before realising that he had caught me at the same time as Denmark had attempted to.

I waved at him. "Would you let me go, please? I have to take a shower, because I still smell of rum."

The large man released his grip on me and then seemed intent on checking that the smaller man that I'd snowploughed was okay. I trudged back up the stairs and went upstairs to get rid of the smell of rum.

…

Sweden frowned, and Finland turned to Denmark. "Was that St Lucia?" he asked, and Denmark nodded enthusiastically. "That's her! She's so cute! And she's staying at my place, because England and France are being idiots."

Finland frowned. "Isn't she a sovereign nation?" He leant down to pick up Hanatamago and made sure the impossibly fluffy dog was okay, before doing a double take. "And is that a parrot?"

The parrot fluttered over and snuggled into Sweden's shoulder.

"She's a sovereign nation, yeah, and that's her parrot. It tends to like new people a lot, so you might have to deal with it for a while." Denmark grinned slightly mockingly up at Sweden, who just shrugged, being careful not to dislodge the parrot.

The sound of rushing water stopped, and thumping sounds of someone hopping around on one foot replaced it. When they stopped, Lucia appeared clad in jeans and an orange t shirt, a towel wrapped around her head.

"Hey, where do you guys keep the hair dryer?" she asked. Denmark looked at her in silence along with the other two for a few minutes before they all replied in unison.

"This isn't our house."

She looked down again and spotted the dog, her expression turning to one of joy. "Fluffy!" She squealed and attempted to run, falling again to be caught by the Dane.

Finland turned to Sweden. "W-Why didn't you catch her?" he asked as Denmark scolded Lucia, who in turn said something about soup and the afterlife.

"F'lling d'wn the st'irs t' m'ny t'mes," responded the taller Nordic.

**This will be continued, never fear! Please review if you want to, or favourite or follow…**

**Rapunzel out!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sweden had apparently not taken as much to Lucia as Finland had, but he still apparently liked her. He'd found the hairdryer and sat the clumsy island on his lap, and started drying her hair. She was wincing whenever the warm air got too close, and Sweden appeared to be paying attention to this, carefully keeping a safe distance as the multi-coloured hair fluffed up and down. He turned the hair dryer off a second to call Hanatamago over with a click of his tongue and the dog sat in Lucia's lap. The hairdryer's noise resumed.

Denmark peered around the corner to look at the sofa where the two were sat. "Wow, they're getting along well!" He grinned at Finland, who was watching the scene with a surprised expression.

"It's quite cute to watch. Like a larger cat taking care of a kitten." Finland's eyes took in the scene before there was a hesitant knock at the door. He frowned, rushing to answer it.

"Estonia? What are you doing here?" he asked his friend. Estonia coughed slightly.

"I'm here to deliver something for the young lady. I went round to Denmark's house first but there was no one there, so I came here."

Finland looked at the small package. "Why do you have something for Lucia?"

"Mr Russia saw her drunk and thought it might be nice to send something." He handed over the bag and walked in, before seeing the scene in front of him. He turned around to Finland.

"I'm not seeing things, am I?" he asked shakily. Finland was still recovering from learning that Lucia had been drunk in front of _Russia, _of all people, but managed to shake his head as Estonia continued to gape.

Sweden switched the hairdryer off and Hanatamago jumped down. He looked down at Lucia.

"D'ne." She stood up from his lap and saw Estonia, tipping her head to one side. Finland smiled at her, reminded of Sealand.

"This is Estonia! One of the Baltics. He's come to give you something from Russia." He looked anxiously between the two of them, trying to figure out if they were okay with the other.

She chuckled quietly. "As long as it's not alcoholic. I don't really want a repeat of yesterday." She held a hand out to Estonia. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Estonia."

He shook her hand hesitantly and she smiled at him. "Great handshake. So what's in the bag?" Her eyes became very inquisitive, and Finland sweat dropped. Definitely like a kitten, interested and curious.

Estonia took a small box out of the bag just as Iceland and Norway walked in. Iceland had a similar look in his eyes to Lucia, and both started to edge nonchalantly closer to it. Estonia went to sit down while they did the thing of ignoring the box for a little while then turning back and watching it.

"Coffee?" asked Finland somewhat nervously while Norway and Denmark watched the two younger ones in amusement. Estonia nodded gratefully, and Finland went off to brew some while Lucia finally opened the box.

A little parrot Russian doll was nestled among the tissue paper. Her eyes welled slightly. "That's so nice! Can you tell him thank you from me?" she asked Estonia, taking in the careful painting. Estonia nodded and she suddenly ran shyly to hug him, causing the Baltic nation to flush a light pink.

Finland laughed as he brought the coffee through and Iceland began to mess about with the box, while Lucia eventually let Estonia go. He sighed with relief when he saw the coffee, reaching out to take a drink of it.

"Is that Sealand?" Lucia asked suddenly, peering out of the window.

Finland whipped around and saw the micro nation was indeed running towards Norway's house in tears. Lucia snatched the box from Iceland and wrapped up the parrot doll, putting the box on the coffee table before running into the hallway. Sweden had already opened the door.

Sealand saw Finland and rushed to hug his 'mother'. "That British jerk of jerks is being mean to me again! He says I'm just a micro nation!" He burst into tears before noticing Lucia staring at him as Finland patted his head, reassuring him that he would grow up to be a strong Nordic country.

"Lucia is here?" he asked Finland, while Lucia suddenly picked her present up from the coffee table and ran upstairs with it, an odd expression on her face.

"Yes, she's living with Denmark… Are you okay now, Sealand?" he asked him gently. The boy nodded, before looking upstairs. Estonia stood up.

"I've got to be off now; I still have some paperwork to do." He smiled slightly at Finland. "Thanks for the coffee." He walked into the hallway and out of the door, while Iceland looked up at the ceiling in some form of worry.

"She'll be fine." Norway patted his shoulder. "She's just climbed out of the window."

They all turned around to him and the door opened to reveal Lucia who grabbed her jacket and stormed down the path. They were all too shocked really to do anything other than gape.

….

England heard someone knocking on his door and opened it.

"Lucia?" He stared at his former colony before getting slapped upside the hide by a furious hand.

"Sealand is going to be a strong Nordic country! Don't you dare try and keep him from that!" Angry hazel eyes blazed and he just blinked. He didn't think that Lucia would willingly come back to his house, and he just stared at her for a few minutes.

"Look at me! He ran crying away from you! Do you seriously think that everyone doing so is a good thing?" The hand came up again ready to slap him but the English man caught her wrist before she could slap him again (one stinging ear was quite enough) and glared down at her. She trembled, and he saw her swallow. Of course he knew that she was slightly afraid of him, but let her wrist go.

"Sealand is a micro nation. Now, if you'll excuse me…" He turned around and Lucia walked away, and ran when she thought she was out of eyesight. England cradled his ear and thought a little.

So technically, Lucia and Sealand were siblings, seeing as they had been England's colonies. It stood to reason that even if it was clear that being pointed out by Sealand annoyed Lucia she would still be up in arms if anyone hurt him, even if they were a bit distant…

But did she really have to hit him that hard? His ear hurt like buggeration.

…

Sealand saw Lucia on her way back. The light of the day was just dying, and she was breathing in and then out, obviously either upset or angry. If he knew his 'sister' then it was probably a mix of the two. He rushed out to meet her.

"You're back! We were all worried about you!"

She looked down at him and engulfed him in a hug, which he returned happily. "Did you go to that jerk England's house?" he asked, suddenly aware that his 'sister' was trembling in a shock of some kind. She nodded, very slowly, and he gently led her into the house where the rest of the Nordics were waiting. Sweden walked over.

"D'n't j'mp out 'f w'nd'ws," he chastised her, before noticing the state she was in, shaking and tears starting to gather in the corners of her eyes. Denmark noticed this too, and ran upstairs very quickly, while Sweden turned to Sealand.

"Wh't happ'ned?" he asked gently. Sealand got a sparkling look in his eyes.

"My big sister Lucia is a hero! She went over to that jerk England's house and gave him what for!" He grinned up at her just as Denmark came down the stairs with the parrot doll. Lucia's own parrot was asleep in the corner, having given up on gaining Sweden's attention. Hanatamago was fussing over it, which Lucia seemed to notice.

Denmark waved the parrot doll at her. "Hey! Hey, Lucia. Luciaaaaaa. Lucy…." She turned back to him and jumped.

"Give me that!" She took it out of his hands, worriedly checking it for damage while the Dane pouted, before wrapping an arm around her.

"You okay? After seeing England, I mean." He hugged her and she hesitantly returned the hug, careful to keep the parrot doll out of his reach.

"I guess. It was just a shock going back to that house." She went and sat down on the sofa, glumly sorting through the layers of parrot. Norway stood behind Denmark and seized his tie, strangling him with it.

"Are you actually stupid?" he asked him quietly, while Lucia messed about. Sealand tugged on Finland's hand silently, and they both went down to sit down next to her on the sofa, while Denmark protested against the choking.

"Hey, don't worry about that guy! You're fine and Sealand's alright now so you don't need to worry about him, and we take good enough care of Sealand, don't we?" He looked worriedly down at the blonde and brunette girl, and she nodded, hugging her little brother like a stuffed animal despite his sudden protests.

Sweden walked over and pried her hands away from Sealand until she hugged him instead. Sweden stood there for a minute, before wrapping her arms around Sealand again, uncomfortable with the girl hugging him.

"I'm a nation! I don't need hugs!" Sealand squeaked as his older sister hugged him with a gloomy expression. She let go and went back to shuffling the pieces of the parrot doll.

Finland leant over to Sealand. "What's wrong with her?"

Sealand bit his lip, thinking back.

_Flashback_

_Sealand ran up as England came back, a little girl clutching his arm. "Who's that, England jerk?" he asked, and the girl stepped hesitantly out from behind England._

_She had brown and blonde hair, and was taller than Sealand, with tanned brown skin. She bowed quickly. "Bon jou, Sealand! I'm Lucia…"_

_She hid behind England again but it was clear that she was afraid of him; she trembled when he looked at her._

"_This is St Lucia, Sealand. She's older than you, and France is fighting for her with me. She might not be staying here for long, but she's your big sister."_

_Frightened hazel eyes looked into Sealand's, and he blinked a lot before smiling. A sudden hug surprised him._

"_You are very cute, little brother!" she said, smiling for the first time. And you could almost see sparkles in the background. Sealand stood there for a minute before shakily hugging her back, before England called them inside._

"When she was at England and France's houses, she changed. She used to have coffee coloured skin, but it was like she had been drained, during the war. So she doesn't like going back there so much, because it reminds her of the past too much."

They both looked over at her, as she walked over and started to tickle Hanatamago's tummy, so the fluffy dog rolled over. She still seemed rather depressed, and Finland was shocked.

"She's…"

Iceland turned to look and finished his sentence. "…tickling Hanatamago's tummy and is still depressed?!"

They rushed over. "Lucia! Snap out of it!" Finland shook her by her shoulders and she turned to look with dead eyes.

It was like something out of one of Japan's games. They turned to Sealand for help, who only said "Rum chocolate always helps," before picking up Hanatamago and running off with the fluffy dog.

Denmark ran over. "She's in complete shock, Denmark! Stay back!" Iceland said, before being gently moved to the side by Lucia who hugged Denmark.

Norway looked over, and snorted. "That's how you know when Lucia is in shock…" he deadpanned. "When she willingly hugs the idiot." Denmark turned to him.

"That's so mean, Norge!" He hugged Lucia happily. "How do you know that she doesn't just like hugging me?"

Norway raised his eyebrows. "Because usually she tries to escape your hugs."

**Review? Favourite? Follow? Whatever? Just let me know what you think of this!**


	8. Chapter 8

Finally they took Sealand's advice and Finland went out to buy some rum chocolate while Denmark sat Lucia on his lap and hugged her. Her parrot fluttered over to Iceland's shoulder and started talking quietly to Mr Puffin, who listened to her without saying anything. Iceland's shoulder began to hurt from the heaviness of two birds sitting there but he tried not to say anything.

"I'm back!" Finland called brightly, and unwrapped the chocolate quickly. He handed it to Lucia who ate it slowly, her eyes livening up a little.

"Stupid England jerk!" she shrieked suddenly, and jumped up. Denmark and the others stared at her in shock and she took that opportunity to snatch her parrot from Iceland and run upstairs.

"Lucia!" Denmark called in worry as her feet pounded up to her bedroom, the door slamming shut behind her. Norway just shook his head while Finland and Sweden looked up the stairs in slight despair. Iceland ran up after her.

"Lucia?" he asked. A muffled sound came from within and he knocked at the door. "Lucia? What's wrong? England isn't here!"

"Go away!"

He sighed and knocked again, slightly lighter and without saying anything. He tried the door and found it to be unlocked, so pushed it open and looked across at Coats Island.

"Are you really that scared of those two?" he asked her, and she nodded. Remembering what Sealand had said about her skin colour changing, he supposed she must be. Finally, she looked up at him and cleared her throat.

"Could I have some coffee, please? I think I'll need it." She looked at a pile of paperwork that had been left on a desk and sighed.

"If you want to do it in peace, you should stay here. I'll take Denmark back home." He felt rather noble offering to do such a thing and was happy to see Lucia nod. She waited until he was out of the room to smile, picking up a pen and looking down at the paperwork.

"Oh, Ice?" she called suddenly, and he opened the door again.

"What?"

"I've got a job, as well, so that's why I've got paperwork. And I'll try to work on my France and England issues. If that will give you less trouble." She smiled at him directly this time and he smiled back.

"You're a lot less hassle than the Dane, you know," he remarked, causing her to raise an eyebrow and turn back to her paperwork. He tapped her shoulder.

"What's the job?"

"Oh, proofreading short stories for a magazine. I have to pick fifty of these, out of eighty, and send them to another person who'll pick them. I also have to correct any mistakes, and then I have to work out some business for my boss. He wants to know which the highest exports are this month so he can make up a chart for me."

She huffed. "And there's a whole load of other stuff to do, like new companies that are exporting into other countries and all of that…" Her parrot shuffled onto her shoulder and she smiled bravely.

"But it has to be done. What about you? Anything that you have to do?" He nodded.

"I'll do it when I've got that idiot Dane safely home. See you tomorrow, Lucia."

She waved, smiling, and once more turned back to her work.

As he came down the stairs a little slower than he'd gone up them, he was hailed by Denmark.

"What's up?" he asked Iceland urgently, and Iceland sighed.

"She's staying here until tomorrow and then she'll go back to your house. Also, we're going home now." He tugged at the Dane's arm and saw a hint of annoyance in Norway's eyes. Only one thing for it…

"Is that alright…" he forced himself to smile, "…_big brother?_"

Norway nodded with the annoyance in his eyes gone. Iceland continued to drag Denmark towards the door, hating himself for what he'd said. He'd promised himself never to say it again! Ever!

Turning around, he glared a little. "She needs a bit of coffee, too, you know!"

Sweden and Finland stood up, Sealand following their example with Hanatamago skipping around his feet. Sweden looked down at the shorter man, who began to explain.

"We should be off too, Norway. Sealand needs his next meal and an early bedtime." Finland smiled, and the four Nordic countries and one micro nation who would one day be a country left.

Norway picked up the parrot doll that Russia had sent St Lucia and looked at it for a minute, before setting it down on the table while he went into the kitchen to brew a kettle of water for the coffee.

…

Lucia set a story down on the discard pile with a sigh. All of them had potential, but she was selecting those with the greatest and a small amount of potential was probably not what the readers wanted. She couldn't help feeling sorry for the author, though.

A knock at the door caused her to leap up.

"Oh! Sorry!" She opened the door to the room and Norway stood there, holding her doll and a cup of coffee that smelled like heaven.

"You left the doll downstairs, you know." He handed her both items and she set the doll carefully down on the desk before taking a deep drink from the cup.

"That is so…lovely…" She blinked a few times, putting the cup down on the bedside table and looking at Norway in an apologetic manner.

"Sorry about…" She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence, but Norway nodded, moving to the desk to look at what she was working on.

"Is this a job or a favour?" he asked her, and she sighed.

"A job. I want to save some money for myself, and I do actually have to pay back France for letting Denmark drink on his tab, according to my boss. It's… Well, I'd say it wasn't fair, but it is, and I shouldn't have done it."

She looked a little miserable for a minute and he walked over to the littler table so he could hand her the coffee. She took another drink from it and turned back to the paperwork.

"And my boss sent me some paperwork I've been ignoring for two days, so I hope you don't mind if I finish – or start – it here."

He nodded and put the doll on a shelf out of the way of any coffee spillages before leaving the room.

…

The next morning, Norway decided to go up to Lucia's room and wake her up, seeing as how she was slightly late. As he walked in, he noticed that she hadn't exactly gone to bed – she was asleep on her paperwork, still clutching the pen.

He leant over and shook her shoulder gently, and she woke up.

"What? What…"

"You fell asleep on your desk," he informed her, and helped her up as she drowsily stumbled a bit. He started to collect her paperwork together in her briefcase and saw her heading to the door.

"Stay here and pack up, I'll get your breakfast." Handing her the briefcase, he started to walk down the stairs.

When she had first called him, he'd just thought she was another of the Dane's stupid fling girls. The sheer malice of getting the Dane more drunk had surprised him and humoured him, yet he could see she wasn't anything romantically for the Dane. She was too young seeming for that.

And yet, Denmark had adopted her like kids pick up kittens and he was definitely pampering her in his way. The determination behind that smothering was astonishing to St Lucia, but Norway knew it well…

With great restraint, he stopped the echoes of the past from washing over him and carried on towards the kitchen. Toaster waffles started crisping and he pulled out some crystallized honey to spread over them.

He got back to thinking about his timid guest. She was so… surprising. One minute she'd be scared, the next she would swear and drink herself into oblivion with rum. The parrot had been asleep on top of the bookshelf when he had last looked, and that was another thing.

She was so much like Iceland, almost ridiculously similar to his dear and darling little brother. Just as stubborn, just as volcanic and slightly friendlier towards him.

**Ta da! Hope you like this!**


	9. Chapter 9

Denmark hugged her extremely tightly when she was delivered home by Norway, not noticing she was struggling to escape from him. Norway was trying not to laugh at seeing his point proved. Lucia absolutely _hated _hugs from the Dane.

"I missed you so much, Lucia!" he wailed, as she scrabbled against him, trying to get free and gasping out that she couldn't breathe.

Norway looked at him with one eyebrow raised and his curl bobbing like a question mark. "You saw her yesterday, Denmark," he pointed out, while the Dane turned to him to reply.

Lucia suddenly managed to escape while Denmark was distracted and shot upstairs to her room clutching her briefcase. Denmark made a sad face but turned to Norway with an expectant look and open arms. Norway scooted back.

"No way."

Lucia wasn't the only one who hated the Danish man's hugs.

…

As a sort of 'welcome home' gesture, Denmark was cooking a fried breakfast for Lucia. It was the works, just as he had cooked for other people a few times… He suddenly remembered something that had slipped his mind in his missing of her.

"Luciaaaaaaa!" he called, and she slowly came downstairs, concentrating in order not to fall. Once at the bottom, she rushed into the kitchen.

"Yes, Mr Denmark?" she said, and he grinned. She might not like this news, but he had to tell her. Better get it over with.

"I forgot, but I've invited Prussia and America over today," he said apologetically. She made a startled sound, but turned to look at the living room, grimacing a little before turning back around to face him.

"Should I clean up?" she asked him, and he frowned before she pointed to the beer bottles. He made a face, but she was already picking them up and stacking them in a box. When it was full, she carried it to the back door as he turned his attention back to the breakfast. As she came back she hurried to get two plates and he nodded his thanks, transferring the fried food onto them with a deftness than came from practice. Lucia looked impressed.

"You go sit down with this one, and I'll make the coffee!" he told her brightly. She nodded, and left the kitchen. Peeking around the doorway, he saw her smiling and eating the food with evident happiness.

…

_**Lucia's PoV**_

I wasn't sure how I felt about America and Prussia visiting. I would probably spend the entire time in my room, but they would be quite loud and would probably hold drinking competitions. However, seeing as I was responsible for getting Mr Denmark drunk more than once, I wasn't exactly in the best position to complain… especially seeing as I _still _had to repay France. I decided to send off the stories tomorrow to get the money so that I no longer owed him.

And I was sure that Orchid would be happy to meet Gilbird again. They had seemed to get on perfectly well last time, and I for one adored the little chick that apparently belonged to one of Mr Denmark's best friends. Prussia had seemed nice enough in my rum-hazed memories, after all.

As the coffee was placed in front of me, it brought me out of my reverie. I reached across to take a drink from it. Denmark grinned at me, and started to talk.

"I know you'll like them, you didn't get to meet them properly last time!" he assured me.

I looked nervously at him, and he noticed my worried expression. "What's wrong?"

"Do I have to be down here too?" I asked him, hoping I didn't sound too rude. He laughed, nodding.

Oh well. At least I'd know about any drinking competitions. It hardly helped my confidence, however.

….

When America arrived, Lucia went to open the door and was smacked in the face by it as America slammed the door open.

"Yo, Denmark?" he called, oblivious as Lucia sunk to the floor, clutching her head and muttering about stupid American gits who banged doors on people's heads. Denmark rushed to help her up.

"I should have said, he tends to do that so I leave the door open when he's on his way over. Just so he doesn't hurt himself," Denmark explained. Lucia gave him a look but walked over to the chair she usually sat on and sat down.

"Hey, dudette! Wow, you've changed since you were at England's!" America grinned at her and she looked towards her feet and mumbled something that might have been 'thank you' if it had had a bit more confidence. Denmark grinned a little and slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, she's cool, don't you think, America?"

Lucia sighed. "You only began to think that after I helped you with your paperwork."

Denmark grinned. "I still think you're cool!" Beside him, America began to laugh, and Lucia managed a smile.

"Do you want a beer, America?" Denmark asked suddenly, and his friend nodded with an air of gratitude. Lucia shot him a panicked look, but he grinned at her again, trying to reassure her. He walked into the kitchen, and America fell silent for a while.

"So… did England tell you about…?" Lucia found she was unable to go on and dropped her gaze back to her shoes. America laughed a little.

"That's what you're worried about? I would have loved a big sister who was as protective as you are of Sealand. I'm not angry with ya, you know!"

Lucia relaxed. She also felt her cheeks go pink from the compliment and looked up at America.

"For the record? I'd have loved it if you had been my brother. But Coats Island is your little sister, isn't she?"

America pulled a face. "She doesn't like me. She prefers to hang out with Canada and Iggy, says I'm too loud."

Lucia felt a giggle escape from her throat. "I used to say that when I was little about everyone, even Sealand. It's just something girls say, you know. And you do ignore her, so she's probably annoyed about that!"

America shot her a grin and they both relaxed visibly. Denmark walked in with the beer and set it down in front of his friend before turning to Lucia.

"I told you, you don't need to be afraid of my friends! They're cool!" He sat on the chair next to her and the door opened to reveal Germany and Prussia.

"Bruder, I am going home!" Germany turned on his heel and Prussia started to laugh.

"That is so unawesome, he came all the way here and he left as soon as he got here. Probably he's worried about the Italies, they are both at our house and I think he's worried they'll start cooking."

Lucia smiled properly. "They are? Tell them hello from me!"

Prussia sniggered. "First time I've met you sober, you're pretty optimistic when you aren't drunk!"

She blushed bright red and muttered something and Denmark and America started laughing, the former picking her up and pulling her onto his lap as if she were no more than a kid. She didn't protest but shook her hair so that it hid her face.

"Prussia, didn't you bring Gilbird?" Denmark asked, and a cheeping sound emitted from the white haired man's pocket. The familiar little beak poked out and suddenly Gilbird flew out and onto the shelf where Orchid was cleaning her feathers with a great deal of care.

"Is that the drinking parrot?" America asked and Lucia nodded. Denmark grinned and deposited her on the chair once more as he went off to fetch Prussia a beer, leaving Lucia alone once more. Prussia grinned, with a little chuckle.

"You seem pretty nervous! That's not awesome!" he proclaimed. Unfortunately, this seemed to put a bit more pressure on the sovereign island. Lucia rummaged in her jacket and Prussia's expression changed instantly.

"You know, it's still pretty early! If that's rum it's way too early to be drinking rum." Lucia stopped rummaging and smiled nervously.

"Ah, sorry, it's just I drink if I am extremely nervous. I hardly ever drink, because I'm hardly ever extremely nervous…" Trailing off, her gaze slammed towards her boots. America leapt up and smiled. He knew exactly what to do!

…

Hearing the screech, Denmark rushed through with Prussia's beer. "What's wrong?"

Feet thundered upstairs and Prussia took the beer.

"Danke, and America gave her a hug. She went mental, and ran upstairs. Does she not like hugs?"

Denmark looked puzzled. "She's always fine when _I _hug her!" he said, shrugging and sitting down. Prussia looked at him. Somehow, he thought that the Dane might be oblivious to any protest against hugging.

…

Lucia was sitting in her room with paperwork when she heard someone knocking at the door.

"Hey, Lucia, the awesome me is here! Open up!"

She sighed, putting her pen down and stacking the paperwork to one side. "The door's already open, Mr Prussia."

It slammed open and he grinned at her. She dropped her head to the desk and looked at him.

"I suppose you want to tell me it's stupid not to like hugs?" she asked, and he shook his head.

"I came to see your room! Wow, there are a lot of books. So you like reading?"

She nodded, but didn't speak. He came to peer over at the work she was doing. "You're doing paperwork on a day that isn't the World Meeting?" he asked, amazed. She nodded and he whistled in surprise.

"That must be unawesome." He caught sight of the Russian doll on her shelf and frowned, a flicker of annoyance passing over his features before he turned back to her.

"Actually, I have a present for you from the Italies. They knew that I was visiting Denmark and sent this for you… although Romano said not to say he sent it. He didn't send it, ja? And you don't know he sent you a present."

She giggled and looked at him with a smile, and he handed her a package. It contained a box of tomatoes and a little miniature painting.

"Tell them thank you, both of them." She put both on the shelf beside the doll and smiled up at Prussia, who nodded and left. She picked her pen up and continued to work.

…

"What's she doing?" Denmark asked him, taking a big drink from his bottle of beer. Prussia sighed.

"She's doing unawesome paperwork…which reminds me. When is the next meeting?" he asked America, who thought for a minute.

"Three days' time. I've already got my speech planned, don't worry. Is Lucia going to be there, dude?"

Prussia turned to Denmark. "Ja, she's cute. Bring her along with you."

Denmark laughed and nodded. "I will! She can't refuse a command from the King of the North!"

They clinked bottles.


	10. Chapter 10

It was the day before the meeting and Denmark was having…problems. Lucia wouldn't come out from her room.

"I won't go to the meeting! That bloody France and the stupid imbecilic Britain!" was all she would tell him. He couldn't call Sve for back up, so it would have to be Germany borrowed from Prussia, or America.

America would be too willing, and he liked this door…

He didn't know what to do! He banged on the door. "Heeeey, I want to go drinking, I'll buy you rum if you come along!"

The door creaked open and Lucia put her head around the door. "Good rum?" Her eyes narrowed at him and he nodded, enthusing about different types of rum and drink while stepping backwards so she had to follow him. They were down the stairs before she knew it and she found herself flung over his shoulders.

"Put me down!" she shrieked, but the unstoppable drink driven country was already leaping to the door, picking up their coats as he went.

"Come on, put me down, Mr Den!" she pleaded, with a rapidly sinking heart. He was running along the road with a wide grin. It was useless with this guy!

…

Norway frowned at Lucia nursing her good quality rum. Her expression was that of a defeated general, and Denmark had a firm grip on her arm as he enthused and drank his own alcohol.

"Did you really _have _to carry her all the way here?" he asked Denmark, who nodded before taking another drink of beer. Norway rolled his eyes and wondered what the idiot's reaction would be if Norway poured his own drink over the Dane's head. Lucia did look pretty miserable – there was no doubt she had protested against being carried like a sheep.

Sweden was narrowing his eyes at Denmark, but leaving it be for the most part, while Finland was holding his fists up close to his mouth like he wanted to say something but wasn't quite sure how to phrase it, and Iceland was taking care of his puffin.

It suddenly struck Norway why Lucia looked so miserable. Her eyes were darting towards the puffin and then her hand kept fluttering towards her shoulder before falling back to her lap, or to hold the rum.

"You forgot her parrot."

Denmark's eyes widened momentarily and he turned to Lucia, checking her coat pockets and then grinning.

"It will be fine!" he said, and Norway rolled his eyes again. He was _such _an idiot. Lucia looked unbelievably washed out and unhappy. Well, if she didn't speak up it was her problem. Iceland stood up and moved to sit next to the girl, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and encouraging his puffin to not swear at him or Lucia (it didn't work, but points for effort) while telling her the parrot would be fine.

"So Lucia needs to go to the meeting, but you know what France and England are like around her, so…" he lowered his voice, "we need to make sure she gets there."

Everyone sweat dropped. Couldn't he see Lucia was next to him or was he just that drunk? Wasn't it obvious that she could hear him?

…

Iceland turned to Denmark with a worried expression. "Hey, are you sure this is a good idea?" He surveyed the scene in front of him once more to make sure he hadn't hallucinated or anything, before biting down on a piece of liquorice.

"Of course I'm sure! A princess has to be kept in captivity!" He grinned at Sweden who had pulled St Lucia onto his lap and was holding her there while Finland helped Norway set up a camp bed. It was decided that she would stay with Iceland, but Iceland only had a camp bed for her to sleep on. The puffin was keeping an eye on her before it feel asleep and Finland caught her trying to climb out the window.

The first floor window.

But what was this about a princess? Iceland considered asking Denmark before deciding that he didn't really wish to know that much. Perhaps he was just really drunk… it wouldn't be the first time, after all.

…

Finland started brushing Lucia's hair, plaiting it after he was done and smiling at her. She yawned and hugged his waist, immediately falling asleep without protest (the after effect of spiking her rum with something to make her sleep). Finland gently tugged her arms away and Sweden lifted her onto the camp bed, while Norway went around locking the windows. Denmark knelt down next to the camp bed and ruffled her hair, a slight look of happiness on his face while Iceland walked off to his own room.

"Well, we better get back, before Sealand kicks England unconscious. Or Ladonia causes any trouble." Finland and Sweden started to walk towards the door, and Denmark laughed.

"You got England to babysit after what the little princess did?"

Finland's eyes softened. "He cares about Sea and Sea cares about him. If you saw…" He shook his head and they left. Denmark flung himself on the sofa, and watched as Norway followed them, and closed his eyes, smiling as Lucia began to snore slightly.

…

Iceland stumbled into his kitchen, frowning with annoyance. Clattering sounds had been sounding for about ten minutes along with some Danish swearing, along with Creole screeches of protest. Obviously Lucia was up as well thanks to the stupid Dane, and they had no time to waste, they had to get to the meeting!

…

"Stupid Dane!" wailed Lucia as the Dane carried her in slung over one shoulder, waving like a pop star to the dumbfounded countries that were unsure what to do or say to stop him. Lucia struggled like a mad cat, beating on his back while he grinned oblivious. Prussia and America looked at each other with weary looks on their faces.

"Um, dude? When we said bring her, we didn't exactly mean…" America started, while Prussia just patted his back.

"It is not going to work… in his current state he won't pay attention to you." He waited for his explanation to sink in and America pointed to Lucia.

"Shouldn't we help her? My duty as a hero…" He looked as Lucia wriggled out of Denmark's arms and escaped, running towards the other end of the room. Italy was in the way and they both fell to the floor with a thump, while Germany turned with a defeated expression on his face.

"Italy, did you not see the running blur coming towards you or something?" he asked, while America and Prussia carried Lucia off by her arms (her feet were off the ground by a good few centimetres) ruffling her hair with their spare hands.

"What are you doing, gits!" She struggled a little and they laughed, putting her down for a second until she was hoisted onto America's shoulders. She squealed in fright and Prussia reached up and squeezed her hand.

"Happy that you are here, Lucia?" She looked down and grinned a little. Actually, she was, but it wasn't like she was going to tell them that.

Norway appeared in the doorway and sighed. The Dane was here for five minutes and he caused absolute chaos… and at least France and England were staying away from St Lucia. Iceland was in a corner with Hong Kong discussing something, while Lucia was running around now, pursued by America and Prussia. She looked like she was having fun. Germany was shouting something about order while Italy clung to his arm with a wide smile.

**I know it isn't very long, but what do you think?**


End file.
